Amore Misterioso
by Rina Devonte
Summary: Mysterious Love is the english title for this story and thats what its all about. Kyoko is graduating and now staring in a movie where her leading man is Ren! How will Ren handle his feelings for her escaping from him? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! :D This isn't my first story but it's been a while since I've made a story been busy with family and school ^-^; this story of _Skip Beat!_ Is basically that Kyoko (I'm sticking with my way of spelling it so nobody throw a fit about it) is graduating high school and is starting in her first movie ever which also happens to have Ren as her leading man! I'm not spoiling the surprises but it's hopefully going to be an entense-ish love story. Oh yeah before I forget,

_DISCLAIMER:_

I DO NOT OWN _SKIP BEAT!_ OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MANGA

(Just my story line and random characters I make up is what I own XD)

Please enjoy and review, I value all of your opinions :D Except the bad ones they make me sad and I will not reply to any rude ones :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~Kyoko~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sure as damn wasn't going to cry, Kyoko bit her bottom lip and fought the tears furiously, trying to keep on a smile as she walked towards the stage. She shook the headmasters hand and accepted her diploma, as Kyoko walked back to her seat and glimpsed into the crowd and blushed instantly. So many of her friends where there cheering, except for the one that was smiling right into her soul, Ren Tsuruga. She realized that she might and that might was a very big MIGHT have feelings for him while they were on the set of _New Moon_ and now every time he smiled at her, Kyoko's heart did a HUGE 360 degree turn.

Kyoko quickly sat down and waited for the rest of the ceremony to end, as soon as it was done she headed for the exit but was intercepted when Moko suddenly appeared and hugged her.

"Moko-san?"

"I'm so proud of you Kyoko! You're finally graduated and now…" Moko pulled back a little and grinned at Kyoko with a certain type of evil that is mostly through match making and whispered, "There is no reason for Tsuruga to hold back from his feelings"

"Shush! Somebody might hear you!" Kyoko blushed.

"Aw come on Kyoko, you know, and I know that the only reason Ren Tsuruga hasn't even tried to make a move on you is because you were in high school."

Kyoko's face got even more red and she shook her head trying to deny it, thanks to _Bo_ she found out the name of the girl Ren had liked that was in high school, whom in turn turned out to be Kyoko herself. Ever since Kyoko has regretted telling Moko who was now dead set on getting the two of them together at whatever possibility she could get.

"Congratulations, Kyoko." Came a sweet deep voice from behind her.

Kyoko's face instantly grew peaceful and bright as she turned and smiled up at Ren, his deep chocolate eyes looking into her very soul.

She let out a soft breath of air and spoke softly, "Hello Ren…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ren~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked down into her golden honey eyes, and chuckled softly trying to resist reaching out and stroking her cheek. Ren was so occupied by Kyoko that he didn't see Moko and Yashio grinning like hellions and whispering plots to each other.

"How do you feel Kyoko, graduating and everything?"

"It's amazing, thank you."

"Kyoko! Why don't we treat you to lunch?" Yashio asked eagerly, his eyes twinkling in a masterminding way.

"She'd love to!" Moko wrapped an arm around Kyoko's shoulder and smiled brightly in a way Ren thought only he knew to do.

"A-Alright, well let's hop into my car and go to lunch" Ren turned and headed to the car, trying to hide his disappointment that he couldn't be with Kyoko alone but he reminded himself that she only just graduated and he shouldn't make rushed decisions. Ren had been holding back his feelings from Kyoko for almost just over a year now, and his main reason to hold back from trying to be with her but now that she was out of high school, he feared what he might do. He got into the car and turned to confront Yashio on forcing him and Kyoko together right away when he found himself looking at Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko? Where are Yashio and Kanae?"

"Well Moko brought her car and that's how we got here and she didn't want to just leave it here so Yashio offered to meet us at the restaurant."

Ren sighed inwardly but outwardly he gave her a nod and started the car; he tightened and loosened his grip on the steering wheel trying to think of what to say. Things had gotten harder for Ren in the last year when it came to Kyoko; she had grown out her hair to right below her shoulders, she had matured out more emotionally and physically. It was driving Ren insane and Yashio knew this so he was driving Ren even more insane.

"So Kyoko have you gotten any more job offers lately?" He asked, glimpsing at her with a small smile.

"Actually I have," She smiled brightly in a way that made Ren's heart squeeze with love. "I got an offer to be in a movie!"

"Ah, what's the story line?"

"Well I don't know yet." Ren chuckled at her cheeks growing pink. "What I mean is that I haven't gotten the script yet but they want me to play the female lead."

"What's the name of the movie?" Ren thought to himself how he wished he could get a job with her but he knew it was unlikely with the movie he was going to start filming soon.

"Amore Misterioso or Mysterious Love." Ren slammed on the breaks for a red light and Kyoko gasped. Amore Misterioso was the name of the movie Ren was going to be the male lead in and unlike Kyoko he had read the script already. He knew Lory was behind the two of them becoming the leads in a romantic movie together; ever since Lory found out about Ren's feelings for Kyoko he had been secretly plotting the opportunity to get them to admit their love.

"Amore Misterioso you say? You're going to be the female lead in a romance film?" He asked calmly, looking at her as he parked the car in the restaurant parking lot.

"Yeah, Mr. President thinks that it'll be a good role for me, he said that it's not a bully role but he wouldn't give me any more details, he said that I'd have to read the script to find out anything else." She looked so sweet and innocent that he couldn't help but smile, Ren decided to keep his role in the movie a secret, he didn't want to ruin her surprise.

"Well let's go get a table and wait for Yashio and Kanae shall we?"

"Yes!" She smiled and walked beside him, once they were shown to their table Kyoko looked at him seriously. "Do you think Yashio and Moko would make a good couple?"

Ren was so surprised he choked a little on water and then began laughing at the irony. "Yashio and Kanae you say? Why do you think this Kyoko?"

"Well they're always getting together." She nibbled on a piece of her roll and looked up at him. "Like the other day, Moko came over for a bit and she got a text message and well I kind of looked at it and it was from Yashio. I didn't read the message but I asked her what he wanted and she said that he needed advice on picking a tie, BUT Moko knows nothing about ties!"

Ren covered his hand with his mouth to keep from laughing figuring that Yashio must've set up a meeting with Kanae that day.

"Kyoko I'm sure that it was nothing, okay?"

"Okay Ren"

He smiled sweetly even when she wasn't looking and sighed when he saw Yashio and Kanae come to the table and nodded to Yashio.

"Sorry I stopped at the house to get your graduation gift Kyoko." Kanae spoke gently, handing Kyoko a wrapped white box that had a pink bow on top. "I would've waited until the party tonight but I wanted to see your face personally when you opened it."

Kyoko smiled and carefully opened up the box, inside was several disc cases.

"Moko? Are these what I think they are?"

"Yep, all of your jobs for film on tape; I pulled a couple of strings and got everything made into these disks." Kanae smiled brightly as Kyoko hugged her tightly, yelling thank you several times.

Ren inwardly frowned but only smiled at Kyoko's happiness yet he wished that Kyoko was thanking him for a present. After they ate before they could go their separate ways; Ren quickly grabbed the wrapped box from the trunk of his car and gave it to Kyoko.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I hope you'll wear it to the party tonight Kyoko". With that he and Yashio made a quick exit in his car.

~~~~~~~~~Kyoko~~~~~~~~~

She stood there for a moment almost speechless until Kanae practically dragged her to the car.

"Kyoko what did he say?" Kanae asked earnestly glimpsing from the road to look at Kyoko.

"That he wants me to wear what is in this box but I'm not going to open it until we get to the house okay?"

They finally reached the house when they ran inside to get ready, Kyoko sat the box on her bed carefully; she and Kanae stared at the box for a moment.

"So…Open it Kyoko." Kanae said gently, pushing the box a little more towards Kyoko.

She stared at the box, half afraid yet half excited. Kyoko reached down and lifted the top off the box and then lifted the tissue paper up; revealing a gown. She lifted it up out of the box to see more of it; it was a shimmering pink and silver off the shoulder slit elbow length sleeves with a fairy type tutu knee length skirt to it. Kyoko's eyes lit up as if she just saw a present to last five thousand years, not even seeing the small box inside of the box that Moko picked up and opened, finding a necklace and matching earrings. They squealed like girls, jumping around for a little while before they started getting ready for the party, about an hour or two later when the limo pulled up to get them.

Kyoko's hair was done up in an up do (Can't explain it sorry, you'll have to look at the link to know what it is) and her makeup done in a simple shimmering way. She smiled as Ren stepped from the limo in a black tuxedo that had a silver tie and vest, her heart took a big loop when she saw his angelic handsome smile. He held a hand out for her and she took it, feeling the spark between their skin she tried to ignore it.

Ren leaned down and whispered in her ear softly, "You look beautiful Kyoko".

She blushed a soft pink and whispered back, "T-Thank you…you do too Ren".

He chuckled softly and led her to the limo where Yashio and Kanae were already waiting for them. Kyoko smiled over at Kanae who gave Kyoko a certain grin and made eye movements from Ren to Kyoko whom in turn shook her head and smiled a little at Kanae's scowl.

When they arrived at the party there was lights, music, balloons, flowers, and people laughing and dancing everywhere. Kyoko's face turned red when everyone yelled out "Congratulations Kyoko!", she looked up as she heard Ren's full laughing that ended up making her laugh.

As the song Love Letter by Boa came on, Ren took her hand and said softly, "Would you like to dance with me Kyoko?" she nodded softly and followed him onto the dance floor. He took her into his arms, her hands linked behind his neck and his hands at her waist, she smiled up at him and the words seemed to float them into a world of their own. Kyoko only heard the words of the song, and only saw Ren's face, only felt his body against hers as they danced, nothing else in the world seemed to matter anymore. She shuddered out a soft breath as she saw Ren's eyes darken a little as his eyes flickered to her lips, Kyoko unknowingly moistened her lips and her own eyes flickered to his lips. Ren slowly began leaning down towards her, Kyoko slowly began to close her eyes as did he, only a breath away from kissing him she was suddenly pulled back from Ren and dragged away by Kanae.

"Kyoko are you out of your mind!" Kanae asked as she pulled Kyoko into the ladies restroom.

"I…I…I don't know" Kyoko shook her head trying to knock some sense into it.

"You and Ren almost KISSED!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Well you see the reason why this one is getting put up so quickly is because I started writing the first chapter right after I got my account for Fan Fiction and I forgot about the guidelines agreement and the wait you have to go through before you can upload anything to the site so my goofy self had time to finish the last chapter and at least start this chapter. I had some problems with my Microsoft word on my laptop so I had to change to my mom's which annoyed me. Another technical problem I had was the links to Kyoko's jewelry and hair that I wanted to show everyone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feedback**

Here are some of the reviews I got and my replies to them:

**Auramancer18:** :'( why did Kanae stop them? ha-ha great story!

**Me:** Ha-ha sorry about that, I just didn't want them to kiss too soon XD You see, Kanae sees that they're being caught up in the moment because of the song and being Kyoko's best friend she knows Kyoko isn't quite ready. But don't worry eventually they'll kiss. :D

Here's the new chapter of Amore Misterioso!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Ren~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He blinked his eyes several times, not seeing Yashio's gaped mouth as Ren stared after Kyoko being dragged away by Kanae. _What the hell is wrong with me! _Ren mentally yelled over and over, he turned to face Yashio who nodded to him and they snuck from the crowd to the men's restroom.

"Well your main excuse was because she was in high school so I guess only hours after her graduat…"

"I didn't mean for that to almost happen Yashio" Ren cut him off quickly.

"For what to almost happen Ren?"

"Well, you know the thing…"

"You mean the dancing?" Yashio asked, obviously enjoying this.

"The kiss man! The kiss that almost happened!"

Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair frustrated and glared at himself in the mirror. He didn't think it would be so soon before his mental defense that kept him from loosing himself around Kyoko would go down. He almost kissed her and he promised himself that he wouldn't; at least not right away, or until they were in a real relationship.

"Ren, she's a beautiful young girl"

Ren glared at Yashio with the amount of evil that could kill anyone who wasn't almost immune to Ren's glares.

"What I mean is," Yashio continued "she looks amazing tonight, and you were so busy looking at her not to realize that so many other men were looking at her as if she was a rare flower."

Ren groaned and pressed his forehead against the mirror. "Yashio please don't remind me about that, I may have not looked at them but I sure as hell heard them."

Yashio chuckled and patted him on the back. "Come on Ren, if it makes you feel any better; Kyoko was only looking at you and I bet she would've kissed you if Kanae hadn't stolen her away."

Ren mentally growled at the memory of Kanae's "rescue" it would've taken less than an inch to kiss Kyoko and he missed it because of her best friend. He sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Yashio, she's going to be in Amore Misterioso, as the female lead…"

Yashio's jaw dropped and he put his hand to his head muttering, "Oh no this is a problem…"

"What am I going to do? There are SEVERAL kissing scenes in this movie not including anything the director might suddenly decide to add."

"Well," Yashio sighed "We could always tell Ogata (Sorry about the spelling) that you can't do it."

"Can't. President guaranteed that my schedule would fit the movie in perfectly." Ren sighed and looked at Yashio "We should get back out there; I want to talk to Kyoko and apologize"

Yashio nodded and they walked out of the bathroom, re-joining the party. Ren had just saw Kyoko's face in the crowd when he suddenly found himself being embraced by a brunette.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyoko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Thank you Moko for reminding me of what almost happened with Ren!" Kyoko sighed and pouted at Kanae.

Her best friend in the entire world just took away possibly her only moment to EVER kiss Ren and yet she still couldn't be mad at Kanae.

"Kyoko you are not ready for a relationship with Ren Tsuruga."

"It wasn't a relationship, just a little almost kiss."

"A little? Kyoko you and Ren looked like you guys were going to have more than A LITTLE kiss. It looked like one of those intense romance movies where it starts as a small little peck on the lips but grows into a make out fest of the century." Kanae grinned at Kyoko's jaw dropping.

Kyoko shook her head and dragged Kanae out of the bathroom heading back to the party; she smiled a little when she saw Ren's face above the crowd. Going towards him she stopped when she saw Ren suddenly getting hugged by a long haired brunette. The woman couldn't be more than 21, she was about 6"1, VERY curvy with a size C cup boob-age wearing a skin tight strapless hot pink sparkling, and floor length dress that had no back but her waist length hair covered her bare back. Kyoko could hear the woman's laughter and flirting half way across the ballroom, she could also feel the tension in Kanae who was glaring like the Devil himself was plucking hair out of Kyoko's head.

"Who is that…?" Kanae growled under her breath sending many evil signals to the brunette that was draping herself over Ren like a new jacket.

"I don't know Moko but I have a feeling that we're going to find out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they're walking over here now." Kyoko bit her bottom lip nervously as Ren and the brunette walked over.

"Kyoko, Kanae, this is a good friend of mine, Masumi. Masumi this is Kanae and Kyoko." Ren smiled down at Masumi as he said her name, making Kyoko mentally scream.

"Hello Kyoko! Oh I've heard all about you, is it true that you're in a relationship with Sho Fuwa?"

She plastered a fake smile that she learned from watching Ren place it on his face so many times. "No Masumi it's not, Fuwa is still single, if you're interested in him."

Masumi let out another one of her loud bodacious laughs "Oh no silly! Fuwa is much too pop star type for me, I prefer my men serious and actors like Ren-kun here."

Yashio and Kanae both did a spit take with their champagnes but went unnoticed by Masumi and Kyoko who were basically staring each other down as if they were old western gun fighters.

"Like 'Ren-kun' you say? Why do you refer to your taste in men by saying Ren?"

Masumi chuckled and grinned "Because Kyoko, I plan on becoming Ren-kun's wife by the end of this year."

Kyoko bit back a gasp from the stab of hurt that went into her heart, she didn't even think to look up at Ren who looked confused for a moment but understood.

"Become…his wife…?"

"Yes" Masumi sighed dreamily and cuddled closer against Ren's side smiling like a woman head over heels in love. "On December 25th to be exact"

Kyoko took a step back and looked up at Ren who looked back at her with a sober expression, not denying or confirming.

"Well…then I suppose I should congratulate you both…um…excuse me I have to leave." Kyoko grabbed Kanae's arm and quickly left.

**_Okay I know this chapter is probably going to get me in trouble with my readers but I promise things will get better, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Haha I knew ending the last chapter the way I did would get me in trouble! Okay I felt bad for ending the chapter the way I did but I wanted to scare ya'll a little. 3 I wish I could put up the links from the first chapter but I tried to again in the last chapter and it still didn't work

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Feedback**

**milmirjia:** So, first of all, I like your idea, and that's why I put it on my Story Alert.  
I'm looking forward to reading how you'll develop this plot. In my opinion, a  
story that starts with Ren and Kyoko (almost) kissing can't be too bad! ;)  
And the twist with the well endowed brunette is quite promising, too.  
Though, I'd really like to smack Ren in the head! not saying anything when  
some hussy declares she's going to marry him when he's so clearly, obviously  
and irrevocably in love with Kyoko? I mean, come on! Who does that?  
Oh, I forgot. People living in manga-world...  
I do have one thing to criticize, though:  
"Boob-age"? Seriously? What kind of a word is that? Just call it breasts or  
bosom. Or if you want to be derogative you might use ** or cans or even just  
plain boobs.  
I honestly hope I'll never have to read such a word again. It kind of ruined  
the chapter a bit.  
Otherwise it was fine, really. Though cliffhangers are always mean but I guess  
I don't have to say that. I think you did it on purpose just so you could  
torture your readers...  
So, I'll be looking forward to reading the next chapter!  
Regards, milmirjia

**Me:** Milmirjia I loved your review! XD It was just so funny, I'm sitting here reading it and I busted out laughing making my mom look at me weird because my brother fell and was crying…yeah bad moment to laugh. I know "boob-age" was a terrible word choice but I couldn't think of what else to say, major blonde moment in my writing. I'm not really torturing you guys I just thought it'd keep ya'll interested if I ended the chapter like that :D

**starburner101:** DAMN YOU! I read the last part and rushed over to the corner of the screen to  
clicck to the next chapter! BUT IT WASN"T THEEEERRREEEE! DAMN YOU! CONTINUE,  
NOW! PLEEAASE! *SOB* Obviously..i caan't wait for an update, and i hope you  
don't actually get damned...CUZ THEN YOU WON"T WRITE! ARGH!

**Me:** I'm sorry starburner101! Ha-ha it was an impulse decision to end the chapter right there, I guess I should've continued with Ren and ended it after his part but I just couldn't do it! The fun of ending the chapter the way I did was just too tempting! Don't worry I won't actually get damned, my luck won't allow it now a days :D I'm writing the chapter right now, actually to be honest, I started the chapter the day I submitted the last chapter. ^_^; Please don't hate me

**creamy creations**: if u love me you WILL write more

**Me:** Don't worry creamy creations I am, I am dead set on making this story last :3

**mangaaddict300:** WTF? wait a minute...tall long wavy hair...sound like his mother...NAH! IT  
COULDN'T BE

**Me:** No! Sorry but it's not his mother, I would never, EVER do something like that to Ren or myself! I don't know if I'm going to include Ren's parents in this story but I might in later chapters, however Masumi is not his mother or relative of any kind so don't worry!

bloodyhell95: oh yes sweety. you are in MAJOR trouble. what the ** is that THING all over  
ren for? and why isn't he reacting? by the way you know Yashio is supposed to  
be Yashiro.

Me: Hehe, I'm sorry bloodyhell95, I know that I should've ended the last chapter with Ren explaining everything but it was just too funny to do ^_^; Just be patient and read this chapter and everything will be fine

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ren~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well Ren she certainly must love you" Masumi sighed as Kyoko walked away.

"Masumi I know you said it would help for me to figure out her feelings but did you have to set 'the date' for her birthday?" Ren ran a hand through his hair.

Masumi shrugged, and then laughed when she saw Yashio's still confused expression. "Yashio-san I'm not really marrying Ren"

Ren nodded looking at his shocked manager "Masumi came up with this to HOPEFULLY get Kyoko to admit if she has feelings for me or not; right now it's probably just embarrassing her."

"Aw come on Ren-kun you said you wanted me to act like my life depended on it and I am, too bad the poor girl doesn't know that I'm an actress."

"Yes well America must be missing their favorite actress."

"Psht, if the girl where to look me up she'd find out that who I am in an instant, good thing you didn't give me away completely by saying my last name. I sung a duet with Sho Fuwa before, very popular valentine's song now." Masumi chuckled and took Ren's arm "Now escort me to my limo so I can go home and how about I come to your place tomorrow for lunch? Yashio you can call Kyoko and have her come to his apartment, I'll buy the cooking supplies tomorrow morning"

Ren walked Masumi to her limo and when she was gone he and Yashio climbed into their own limo.

"Ren this probably isn't a good idea…"

"I know Yashio…but it's the only option I have left. How am I going to be able to tell if Kyoko has more than respect for me? I need to know before it drives me insane." Ren sighed and stared out the window

"Ren…is that why Masumi just happened to be at the same club (I'm just saying club so it's a public place for the party :P ) where Kyoko's graduation party was being held?"

Ren chuckled knowing Yashio didn't miss a beat, he had actually called Masumi while Yashio was picking up their tuxedos earlier, he knew Masumi was in town and he needed this favor. Masumi was spending the rest of the year working on a charity tour in rural areas of Japan and she was eager to help Ren. He and Masumi had actually dated before so acting like a couple she said "wouldn't be hard" for her.

The limo pulled up to Ren's apartment building "I'm going to bed Yashio; Amore Misterioso has its first cast meeting tomorrow and I have to be ready for Kyoko's surprise when she finds out that I'm playing the male lead."

Yashio muttered something about he's probably not going to want to tell Kanae the plan just in case.

Ren grinned at Yashio's fear of losing Kanae as a "friend" he had a feeling that Kanae and Yashio where unknowingly becoming a couple in the mist of trying to turn Ren and Kyoko into a couple. Going into his bedroom he looked at the picture of him and Kyoko on his bedside table. He could only hope that everything in Masumi's plan would turn out for the best.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyoko~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Kyoko you've got to read your script, the cast meeting is tomorrow and they're doing a read through, you can't let that baboon butt face keep you from concentrating on work." Kanae ran a brush through Kyoko's hair soothingly, ever since they had gotten to Kanae's place Kyoko had barely said a word and was staring at her script blankly sitting on Kanae's bed with her.

"Moko he's marrying Masumi…how am I supposed to compete with that? She's tall, beautiful, curvy, extraordinary, and she doesn't have a worry in the world." Kyoko picked up her script half heartedly, flipping over the first page and staring at the introduction of the movie but not really reading it.

Kanae sighed and rubbed Kyoko's shoulders a little and moved to sit beside her. "Then do what you've got to do Kyoko"

"And that is?"

Kanae turned Kyoko to face her "You're Kyoko Mogami, actress, model, soon to be the most respected actress in all of Japan. You've faced your fear of acting with Sho Fuwa, you acted until you passed out with a broken ankle, you made millions love you out of a role they should've hated. No woman like Masumi should be a threat to you! Win the bastard back Kyoko, take Ren from her, and get your man!"

Kyoko stared at Kanae speechless for a moment and then grinned evilly, nodding she picked up her script and stood on Kanae's bed. "You're right! I will win Ren back from Masumi! Nobody makes me look like a fool over a man!"

Kanae hooted and they jumped on the bed laughing and cheering, after a while they sat back down and Kanae sipped a root beer as Kyoko read the summary of Amore Misterioso out loud.

"Amore Misterioso is set in the present year, Naomi is a young girl who is eighteen years old, and she lives on a ranch that she and her father own. Naomi is a stubborn girl who thinks all those from the city haven't lived a true life; that is until she meets Kane. Kane is a stubborn twenty year old who buys the land next door to hers.

The two characters meet when Naomi goes riding and the horse is spooked by a snake the horse goes running into Kane's land and he manages to get control of the horse. Naomi stubbornly does not thank Kane except for catching the horse, seeing his striking good looks she quickly goes back to her own ranch however Kane is just as stubborn and goes to her house. Kane and Naomi's father hit off as friends instantly making Naomi worry and making her even more stubborn to not fall for Kane's good looks and charm.

The plot thickens when Naomi's father suddenly falls ill and he asks Kane to take Naomi as a wife before he dies. Kane agrees however Naomi is against it Kane soon convinces her that it's the best thing to do, the rest of the movie is about the ups and downs of their marriage and the dislike Naomi has for Kane soon becomes love." Kyoko smiled at the thought of playing a stubborn ranch girl, looking to Kanae who sat up and gave her a high-five.

"Kyoko do you know who the male lead is yet?"

"No, but tomorrow is the cast read through so I'll know then." Kyoko took out her laptop and began looking for places where she could learn to ride a horse better "I already told Director Ogata that I'd do the scenes with riding a horse, I know how to ride but it couldn't hurt taking a few lessons before filming starts."

Kanae nodded and flipped through the script a little, finding a page near the back that Kyoko hadn't seen; a cast list! She went straight for who was playing Kane and nearly fell over when she saw that it was Ren who was playing Kane! Kanae's mouth turned in a evil grin, closing the script she moved to her closet. Surprising Kyoko as she furiously went through her closet and then pulled out a box labeled "Emergency look ultra good outfit-includes shoes, makeup with instructions, hair styling tools and instructions."

"Kyoko do you trust me?"

"Ummmm….yes I do Moko-san…why?"

"Because my dear best friend in the entire universe, tomorrow I'm going to get you ready for your cast read through."

Kyoko looked at her best friend trying to figure out why Kanae seemed to eager to do it but shrugged it off and they went to sleep.


End file.
